


请问你今天要来口毛血旺吗?

by Teaaaa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaaaa/pseuds/Teaaaa
Summary: 吸血鬼光×祭品公，轻松快乐的万圣节贺文XDD虽然大家想看的肯定是咬来咬去这种剧情但我还是喜欢整点童话）
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	请问你今天要来口毛血旺吗?

>>1  
“我真不吃。”  
“……诶？”

一脸引颈受戮模样的猫魅傻了眼，半条伸出去脖子僵在空中，缩也不是伸也不是。对方不仅没如自己想象中的那般眼冒红光龇牙咧嘴地冲过来啃一嘴，甚至还颇具绅士风度，帮他把领子向上拉了拉。  
他身上是颇具恶趣味的纯白衣袍，从头到脚严严实实，配上英勇就义的神情，不像是童话中被献给恶魔的处女，反倒像是征讨恶魔的圣女。但“恶魔”明显不配合剧本。光洁笔挺的礼服？没有；邪恶忧郁的气质？更没有。眼前之人像随时可以去农场里扛头猪的乡下人——他旁边还真的躺着一头猪，只是猪皮上细细密密的孔洞，无声言明了他的身份。

“那、那你不是吸血吗！”古·拉哈的手指还抖着，明明白白指向对方还滴着血的獠牙。吸血鬼没反驳，顺着目光舔了下牙，这下猫魅抖得更厉害，嘴唇发白下一句话都憋不出来。  
“哦，你说这个。”他单手把猪拎了起来，贴心地向对方展示了一下那片血肉模糊的伤口，“是酒瓶子刺进去的，引流，放血。”于是空气中那股浓烈的血腥味也有了说法，猫魅良好的夜视能力足以让恢复冷静的古·拉哈看到猪身边的铁盆，连只苍蝇都没敢飞过来。  
他一时说不出什么了，傻愣愣地看着只剩半口气的猪，就像躺在那儿的东西不该是猪，而应该是自己一样。吸血鬼可没时间跟他客气，解释完便急匆匆出了门，再回来时已是吭哧吭哧提着几大桶水，浮着瓢儿。本该对着身边这个大活人眼冒凶光的吸血鬼，就这么当着猫魅的面，一勺水，搅和一下，左右瞧瞧， 再一勺，旁若无人，直到满满一盆猪血凝结到光滑堪比镜面，人才不紧不慢地转身，拽着死猪扔在送来的“祭品”面前。

“忘记跟他们打听了……你吃猪肉的吧？”

>>2  
皮酥肉烂……我是说烤好的乳猪。  
古·拉哈发誓自己一定听到了炙烤时猪油滴入火焰里的噼啪声。自称是吸血鬼的男人似乎完全不惧怕高温与烈火，举着烤肉叉就上了桌。猫魅曾以为吸血鬼应该用着精致的金银制餐具，不紧不慢切割着人类的肉体——总不该是攥着把油腻腻的菜刀，哐嚓哐嚓下去，后颈那块肉就片成了片儿，敦敦实实一大盘摆在面前，勾走了自己的魂。

“你吃。”  
“我……我……我还不饿……”  
“我马上吃，你别担心。”吸血鬼还冲自己笑了下，所幸没有什么奇怪的液体顺着獠牙滴下来。古·拉哈是不敢再去看人家的脸了，只好让自己的唾液和猪肉片斗智斗勇。谁又会敢轻易地吃下吸血鬼给予的食物？若是吸血鬼有意将自己的血液藏在其间，恐怕古·拉哈再次醒来之时，就是成为这个“农民吸血鬼”的眷属之时。  
可烤肉真的好香啊……  
他被饿了太久，哪怕并非是渴求食物的类型，胃部都对于痉挛的痛感不再敏感，逐渐陷入一种近乎酩酊的眩晕中。直至一股刺激性极强的味道直冲脑门，猫魅才恍然发现对方又端出来个大碗，里面不是暗红色的液体，而是……红油？辣椒？花椒？  
他眼睁睁看着对方豪迈地舀起一大勺，颤悠悠的血块混着香料，气味之大甚至盖过了烤乳猪的肉香，一口吞下。

口水滴答。  
善解人意的吸血鬼勺子一偏，示意那边眼冒红光的客人也来一口。古·拉哈只觉得自己的舌根都要化成水了，只剩最后那根弦勉强绷着。他一边吞咽着口水一边含含糊糊地拒绝，居然还记得问对方为什么会吃猪血而不是身为祭品的自己的血。

“你觉得人血和猪血有区别吗？”  
他胡子没怎么刮干净，一下巴胡茬儿，头发还有点长，邋里邋遢，嘴角上挂着的红油可以逼死强迫症。  
“有、有吧？”  
“其实没有。”他呼噜呼噜吃完了一整碗，一声饱嗝震天地。“……不对，还是有的。”  
“我说吧！”  
“猪血比较干净，我自己养的；人血太脏了，谁知道有什么病。”

>>3  
待到猫魅再次醒来的时候，已经是第二天的下午了。  
古·拉哈下意识摸了摸自己圆鼓鼓的小腹——很遗憾，那里面的东西与什么乱七八糟的艳情故事无关，而是满满当当的烤肉，以及，猪血。  
被献上的祭品最终被一句人血太脏而刺激，也没敌过饥饿，顾不上白袍耐不耐脏了，也不管到底是不是自己喜欢吃的东西了。烤乳猪和猪血块统统没放过，偏偏那吸血鬼还撑着下巴，饶有趣味地看着自己狼吞虎咽。干嘛要在这个地方有旧式风度！古·拉哈觉得对方眼中的自己简直就是下一头乳猪，吃饱喝足睡好了，人就可以拉出去宰了，这叫什么，原汤化原食？  
他顶着一头乱糟糟的红发，眼底下老大两个黑眼圈，下意识摸了把自己光裸的胳膊，后知后觉发现了新衣服。

……不行！唯独这个不……！  
他好像想起了什么，跌跌撞撞地趿拉着拖鞋跑到房子外，被常人认为是惧怕阳光的吸血鬼此时却站在屋外，将雪白的长袍挂在晾衣杆上。  
啊？  
“你昨天吃太快了，衣服上沾油。”和善的微笑，令人尴尬的解释，古·拉哈恨不得马上找个地洞钻进去，人家还偏偏问得贴心，“我的码数比你大，只能先改改给你穿。不讨厌黑红白配色吧？”  
眼前这位哪里像是吸血鬼了！！  
堂堂正正站在阳光下，白衬衣黑围裙挽袖子，虽然还是那副胡子拉碴的模样，偏偏又显得怡然自得。人常说吸血鬼的眼睛是最甘美的红，但他却是一双蓝瞳，与天空辉映，被林海簇拥。  
这也算是吸血鬼？

“……你叫什么名字。”  
“被送来的祭品终于记得问主人的名字了，不错。”男人咧着嘴，手指夹着细长的猫耳，用力胡噜了几下，“你可以叫我‘光’。”

古·拉哈觉得一定是光线太强阳光太晒让他大脑有点不清楚了。  
不然为什么他觉得这个名字，怎么那么像他曾手不释卷的冒险故事中的男主角呢？

>>4  
“你为什么会变成吸血鬼？”  
“为什么呢……你感兴趣？”  
“那、那是因为你的名字和别人的太像了！再说了，哪有吸血鬼叫‘光’的道理，吸血鬼不是害怕阳光吗？”  
“和谁的名字像？”光偏偏抓住了这一点，凑近脸露着獠牙，终于是笑出了点吸血鬼的气势，彼时古·拉哈已经在他的屋里住了段时间，也确认了这位吸血鬼确实是个天天三碗毛血旺的主，真对他的血没什么意思，胆子自然也大了不少。  
可光的问题显然是触及到了猫魅内心深处的什么点，那双漂亮的红眼睛黯淡了那么半秒，随即又以几可燎原的架势烧得通透。  
“是！是那位伟大的冒险者，光之战士！大家都叫他光！”  
“你很崇拜他？”语气怪怪的。  
“那是自然——他可是最伟大的冒险者，不仅是这个村子，是这个国家，这个大陆，这个世界上最伟大的冒险者！”  
猫魅倏得站起身，眼睛闪闪发亮，“我知道，他力大无穷，背着大斧……或者是巨剑、翻山越岭，嗯……他与强大的怪物战斗过，甚至和龙都能打个不相上下！还帮助落魄的王子复国，还有……还有……”  
“这么大的英雄啊……那他最后的结局是什么？”  
古·拉哈卡了壳，张着嘴像只撬开的蚌。人们往往只在意英雄的丰功伟绩，却对惨淡结局避而不谈。关押他的高塔中只有一本被翻得破烂的冒险录，最后几页被人撕掉，就让英雄停留在最光辉的时候。他在长夜中翻阅了千万次，将生的希望寄托在神话般的故事中。  
可英雄在哪里呢？  
光摇着头，将猫魅按回了椅子上。破旧的木椅吱呀乱叫，不堪重负，终是卸了半条腿，摔了古·拉哈一个结结实实的屁股墩。

“他的结局就是……人没死，但也不算活着了。”  
“他算什么英雄，只不过是个运气还不错的冒险者，老好人，见到什么都想救。”  
“可人终归是有极限的，他也老了。”  
“有人要屠一个村，他不让，可他已经举不起从前的巨剑了。”  
“于是曾经庇护过他的神说，我还可以给你神明的力量，让你保护他们。”  
“只是，你也不能算是人了。”  
“谁知道呢……他保护了一辈子的别人，信了一辈子的神，可神给他最后的加护，最后的神力，最后的神速，就是成为吸血鬼。”  
名为“光”的吸血鬼，终究还是露出了近乎悲悯的神情。  
“哪怕是救下了那个村的人，做了和从前一样的事，也只是吸血鬼罢了。”  
他将古·拉哈·提亚从地上拉起，手指在猫魅脸颊上摩挲着，露出小块蓝色瘢痕与缝合的裂纹；盖住鲜血般的眼眸，让蓝色晶体雕琢而成的手臂，缓缓落在自己的背上。

“就算是想再多救一个人，也只能这样了。”

>>5  
如果说，你生来就是个怪物会怎么样？  
至少从有了意识的那一刻起，古·拉哈·提亚是绝望的。  
或许他不该被称作是人——至少不是一般的“人类”。并非诞生自母胎，也非源于爱意，甚至不是为了繁衍，他存在的意义，仅仅只是一把钥匙。  
强大的魔法师建造了名为水晶塔的魔术工坊，而狡狯如他，自然是不会制造一把普通的钥匙，唯有人类的外型，才能彻底掩盖住其身为物件的本质。  
他本想造一个剔透的水晶人守着塔过日子，却又恶趣味的取来逝去者的躯干与残肢，细细缝合，给予了钥匙年轻的容颜，剔透的双眼，跳跃的假心脏，用以储存魔力的水晶手臂，以及身为物件所必有的服从。  
可既然人类的寿命有限，又为何要给予钥匙灵魂？  
古·拉哈·提亚被关在高塔上时，时常思考着这个问题。即使魔法师再强大，终究只是个人类，生命不过百年岁月。他没有子嗣，便毁掉工坊，可偏偏忘记了那把钥匙，独留没有任何战斗能力的人造物，孤独地生活在这世界上。  
他年轻的容颜是不曾为人的证明，拼接的痕迹又着实让普通人心生忌惮，以为是什么魔法师遗留下的怪物。人们不费吹灰之力便捉住了钥匙，将他囚禁于高塔之上。  
杀不死打不碎，重重铁链锁住了出口，只有偶尔送来的饭食，勉强维持其尚为人类的部分。孤独的钥匙学会了阅读，将高塔中仅存的冒险录翻到散架，他近乎贪婪地阅读着、念诵着、默背着，妄图从故事中获得哪怕一丝属于人类的勇气。  
那就是他身为人类的证明。

渐渐的，人们发现了他不具有任何威胁性，盘算起如何销毁这个麻烦的玩意儿——最起码还能省下一个孩子的口粮。  
森林深处那个传言中可以毁天灭地的吸血鬼恰好放了话，说是需要一个年轻的祭品，他便可百年不再出现。于是脂粉抹脸，长袍加身，掩去非人的部分，他被硬生生打扮成年轻少女模样，在月黑风高的夜晚，送到了森林深处那个吸血鬼的门前。  
就让两个怪物去自相残杀吧！让人造的怪物捏碎吸血鬼的喉管，让残忍的血族撕烂他拼凑的肢体。人们欢呼着，弹冠相庆，却从来没有发现，某个混在人群中，压着草帽檐拎着酒瓶子的沉默男人，偷偷拐进了小屋中。

>>6  
古·拉哈胆怯地抬起手臂，在梦想中的英雄背后轻轻环起。他的英雄是那样轻柔地拭去遮盖水晶瘢痕的粉尘，又温和地抚过针线缝合的裂纹。就像对待自己的恋人一般，无比珍惜。  
“那你、那您，为什么要救我？”  
他终究还是撑不住那股伪装出的气势，加之又被仰慕已久的英雄拥入怀中，磕磕巴巴地说着，连那对缝制的猫耳也没精神地耷拉下来。  
“为什么呢……”光倒是煞有介事地腾出手摸了摸下巴，摸到自己没怎么打理的胡子，脑子里突然一亮，借着这胡茬去磨蹭古·拉哈的脸，憨头憨脑，不像是吸血鬼，反倒像是亲近人的犬类。“因为你喜欢我吧？”  
“……？？啊！？”  
“你既然看过我的冒险故事，应该就知道所谓‘请神’吧？”  
古·拉哈点点头，这是光之战士冒险中最常出现的故事：一个族群因为各种各样的原因陷入苦难，于是他们祈祷神明庇佑，而在消耗了巨量资源亦或是精神后，“神明”降临。光之战士的任务便是将这些所谓的“神明”打倒。  
“其实严格来说，给我这个力量的，也是这样一位‘神明’，而我在接受了最后的‘神力’后，从某种意义上，也具有了相类似的能力。”  
“可你不是吸血……？”  
“如果我真的是吸血鬼，哪会只吃毛血旺。”光挑着眉，笑容有一点讽刺。“但不可否认，对于动物血液还是有需求的。不过那帮人哪里会听呢？”  
古·拉哈的喉头有一些干涩，他太明白这种感觉了，就像自己曾经无数次向人类解释自身的无害一样，曾经的英雄又是如何龇着带血的獠牙，向曾被他拯救过的人们辩白？  
“……自然没人信啊，还会认为你就是妖怪。”他隐隐明白那本陈旧的冒险录为何会出现在关押自己的高塔里了，或许在普通人类看来，他们都是一类东西——该被消灭的怪物。  
“我救了那么多人，到头来没有一个人愿意相信我。”  
“……但你变成这样不就是因为他们吗？”  
“所以我也不会下手灭掉他们，只是想让我再像从前那样去帮助人类就很难了。”他说得云淡风轻，“不被人需要的英雄，根本就不是英雄。”  
心脏在胸腔中撞击出几可听到回声的巨响，人造的伪物仿佛有了活气。他想再度问询为何英雄会选择自己，却发现这个答案竟然如此简单。

——因为你需要我，并相信英雄的存在。

>>7  
“当我感知到你呼唤的时候，就会想起从前的事，觉得拯救那么多人真的很累。”  
“但如果只是满足一人的愿望……我是说，因为你需要我，所以我帮助你，而我也只需要保护愿意相信我的人，这样的日子，可比原来轻松多了。”

>>8  
林海起伏间，一高一矮两个身影缓缓前行。  
高个子的那位，身穿黑色铠甲，背负巨剑，手里拎着一只散发着腥味的大桶；矮个子的那位，身穿红黑白配色的袍子，黑色兜帽遮脸，一手法杖，另一只手上缠着个硕大的袋子，贴着地面，在草叶上蹭出长长的血迹。  
传言说，森林深处有两个厉害的怪物，一个是吸血鬼，一个是缝合的人造人。他们冷酷无情，杀人如麻。吸血鬼需要血液永葆青春，人造人需要人类的肉体作为身体的部件。他们提着装满血液的桶，拽着满是尸块的袋子，神出鬼没，寻找着那些迷失在丛林中的人。  
“他们一定杀了很多人！”猎人们信誓旦旦，指天立誓，“我向海德林发誓！”  
怪物压根没有走远，他们就躲在不远处的草丛里，风吹树梢的声音掩住了喃喃细语。  
“主要是猪没长大，要不然我也不想出来打猎。”  
“确实，还是家猪的血比较卫生，野猪我总担心有问题。”  
“但野猪肉比较好吃，血也应该没什么问题。”  
“那行，今晚我也尝点。”  
见猎人们走远了，高个子的那位提着桶向溪边走去，从腰后掏出来个大勺。一勺水，搅和一下，左右瞧瞧， 再一勺，旁若无人，直到满满一桶猪血凝结到光滑堪比镜面，才不紧不慢地转身，招呼矮个子的同伴过来。

“那今晚你要来口野外风味的毛血旺吗？”

End.


End file.
